Surface mount device (SMD) and thru-hole component packages that dissipate high power levels, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), present unique thermal problems in the design of printed circuit boards (PCBs). Component manufacturers provide tabs, slugs, or other metal protrusions from their packages to help remove the heat from the junction of the device. The challenge at the next level of design is sinking the heat away from the component to a metal heat sink.
When designing PCBs to include devices such as surface-mounted LEDs, designers may be forced to use more expensive metal core boards in order to dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs. What is needed is a method of manufacturing a non-metal core board with equivalent or superior thermal performance to be able to sink away the large amounts of heat associated with SMD components such as LEDs with high power levels.